Unforgivable Sins
by Sellerlo
Summary: Sarah Kinley. Daddy's perfect little rich angel. She has everything she ever wanted. So then why did she cause The Great Loss? Why is she saying she's been framed, and why does her brother hate her so much? GilbertXOC
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I only Own Sarah, Edy, Alex, and Darren. Not Pandora Hearts.

Prologue

Judgment

"Sarah Kinley, step forward for judgment!" Roared the mighty voice of the Baskerville. I didn't even know why I was here. I didn't do anything, every single person in this damn place was delusional. I looked around the dimly lit Chapel. A faint red glow illuminated the room. The fire crackled. It was mocking me, they were all mocking me. Stupid fire, stop snickering!

My gaze rested on the face of my brother. He was two years older than me and perfect in every single way possible. He was staring at the floor, his green eyes glazed over with a blank stare. He lowered his head even more, hiding his eyes with his blonde hair. He was the only family I had left. I stared at him with fear and tears glistening in my eyes. I began to shake.

"Onii-san?" I whispered. He stiffened but did not look at me. He just kept staring at the stupid floor. He shook a bit.

"Sarah step forward!" The voice roared again. I snapped out of my trance and looked slowly around. They were everywhere, the people in read cloaks. I couldn't see their faces. I stood and slowly walked forward, my gaze directly ahead. I stared at the man that was suppose to pass judgment upon me. I could feel my brothers gaze piercing my back.

I stopped when I reached the front and waited silently. Nothing was heard but the crackling of the fire. Shadows flickered off the Baskervilles face. He spoke then, his voice echoing loudly.

"Sarah Kinley, I will now pass Judgment upon you. For your unforgivable crimes involving The Great Loss-"

"I didn't do it!" I yelled interrupting him. I could not hold my tongue. He stopped and looked at me for a moment before grabbing my hair in a fit of anger.

"YOU DID. Learn to hold your tongue, daddy's not around to protect you anymore! For your crimes involving The great Loss I hereby banish you to Abyss!" My eyes widened as tears flowed down them.

"No, NO! I didn't do it!" The floor began to rumble as chains began wrapping around me, pulling me down through the floor. Purple light created a circle around me. "I did nothing wrong! I was framed! Onii-san help me!" I screamed as I tried desperately to move. It was useless. I disappeared through the floor and fell down into Abyss.

Alex

"Onii-san help me!" Sarah screamed as she disappeared through the floor. I just watched, my eyes wide with fear as that creature was sent to where she belonged. How could I help her? I could I even _think_ of helping her after what she's done to me, to my family, to _our _family. She is no sister of mine. She was never a sister of mine, and she never will be. I must have looked pretty shaken up as I exited, because as soon as he saw me, he ran to greet me, concern written on his face.

"Alex, are you okay? You're shaking." Yeah, shaking from the things she's done to me and those unthinkable crimes she did. _She_ did this to me. I nodded, trying to calm down.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks Gilbert."

A/N: Ze end for now! Now review! Or Alice will surely come after you. You know what she's like when she gets angry! I'm experimenting with Pandora Hearts, since I Just finished it today, I figured I'd make a fanfiction story. I don't see like any Pandora Hearts stories going the way mine is... which has me kinda worried if you can even do this... Ah! I hope people like my story... nervous! Please review and tell me what you think. Much appreciated!


	2. Abyss

Disclaimer: You think I own Pandora Hearts? Ha. Think again. I just own Alex, Edy, Darren, and Sarah.

A/N: Before I continue, I shall mention that Gilbert, Oz, and Alice will not be in this chapter until the very end. In fact no Pandora Heart Character will appear until the end of this chapter.

**Chapter one**

**Abyss**

Falling, falling falling. I was falling endlessly down a black hole. I was never going to land. No matter what I did I kept falling. Why the hell was I still falling? I could see the bottom now, it was approaching quickly, and I remember having an almost heart attack as I hit-

I woke up with a jolt. Panting, I looked around slowly, feeling panic well up inside me. Where was I? How had I gotten here? How long had I been falling in my dream? Was this earth? Did I seriously sleep that long and the planet had evolved without me knowing it? But then again…

I highly doubted that the earth had evolved into what looked like a giant broken toy box. Toys floated lazily around, and cruel laughter echoed in the air. I shivered. The floor had a shallow layer of water, about one inch I'd say. The sky was a dull grey; this had to be hell. Barking echoed around, growing closer. I became alarmed and struggled to my feet. Unfortunately if that would have been an actual attack, I would have become a three course meal due to the fact that I had just made it to my feet when an all too excited German Shepard ran up to me, tackling me back to the ground and licking me to death.

"Edy… down girl, down!" I cried as I struggled to push her off of me, she reluctantly obeyed and sat down in front of me, her tail was wagging and she whined because she wasn't finished saying hello. Quite frankly I had had a killer headache and still wasn't all too sure where I was, so the last thing I wanted was my German Shepard suffocating me with slobbery puppy kisses.

I stood up slowly, my legs shaking ever so slightly. The whole room- no place seemed to spin and a clutched my head and let out a moan of pain. Edy whined again. I shushed her and breathing heavily due to the pain in my head, I took a timid step forward. That's when I saw her.

She stood behind what looked like the remains of a pink toy box watching- _staring_ at me with blank blue eyes. In her left hand she held a pale yellow bunny. She wore a black and white striped shirt and a black mini skirt. The outfit was tied together with a black belt. Her hair was jet black, with a single blue strip residing to the left of her bangs. She didn't smile at me or make any move to come closer, so I went to her.

As I slowly approached her, her expression didn't change and she still didn't move. That, you would think, would hint to me that I should not approach this odd girl; but keep in mind that at the time I was still a bit disoriented and I still had no clue where I was, or how dangerous Abyss was for that matter. So in saying that I went towards that seemingly normal girl and Edy followed very reluctantly behind me. That should have been my second clue. Edy loves people. Anyway, I ignored both of these signs and made my way to the girl. When I reached her I was panting, but quite frankly I didn't particularly care. I the only thing that mattered was finding out where I was and what was happening.

"H-Hi, I'm Sarah, Uhm, can you tell me where I am?" I asked the girl. She seemed surprised that I was talking to her, and began backing away slowly. She seemed to be scared of me.

"U-Uhm…" She mumbled still backing away slowly. I reached out to her to try and stop her and make her stand still. She flinched back.

"He-he loves me!" She screamed and began to shake uncontrollably as tears welled up and fell down her face like little raindrops. I froze. What the hell did I do to her?

"Hey-"I began but cut myself off as she sunk down to the water covered floor with a splash. I reached for her and she flinched back violently.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted in an extremely cruel voice. It was my turn to back away, and I did as her blue strip turned to red and she started laughing like a maniac. I turned and began running. "You can run, but you can't hide!" She screamed as another fit of laughter escaped her body. She dropped her rabbit on the ground and it began to grow, its black button eyes turning to red.

"Get her." The girl muttered to the rabbit and laughed again. The rabbit complied and started after me, easily catching up. I screamed as it raised me to its mouth and then- well then things got increasingly complicated. A black dragon like thing came up and spit green fire on the rabbit. The rabbit dropped me, and I fell unconscious, the last thing I remembered was Edy barking like crazy, and glowing green eyes.

~X~

Hammering. Someone was hammering nails into my head. That was the only logical reasoning behind this intense pain I was experiencing in my temple. And that noise… what in the world was that noise? I very slowly opened my eyes, afraid the person that was putting nails in my head might go for my eyes if I opened them to fast. The first thing I noticed was a dull gray sky. Gray sky…

Oh right. The toy box land. Now that I remembered… I was lying in water, but still… what was with that noise. Sounded like a reptile of some sorts. Ever so slowly, so as not to damage my pounding head any further, I sat up. I saw Edy, she was growling at a boy.

This particular boy looked around 18 years of age, and had fire engine red hair that was spiked up all over the place. He wore a black shirt with what looked like skulls on them, and black jeans with a chain hanging loosely on the side. He seemed to be hissing at Edy. He was the source of that odd noise.

I groaned causing the boy to look over at me. His eyes were an intriguing green… almost glowing. Now that I thought about it, I did remember seeing glowing green eyes right before I passed out. This guy must have saved me.

"Don't move to quickly, it'll only result in more pain on your end." He told me as he started walking over to me. I said nothing, simply did as he told me. "You took a nasty fall; your whole back is most likely bruised." He muttered as he took a seat beside me, the water sloshing ever so slightly.

"Who are you, and where am I?" I asked him no longer able to control my curiosity. He chuckled making me slightly upset. "I'm serious." His smile faded.

"Wait… you seriously don't know where you are? Aren't you a chain?" He asked me completely ignoring the question about his name. Damn him, he was good at changing the subject.

"No, I have no clue where I am or what the hell you're talking about." I snapped at him. I must admit, I was a tad bit snippy from all this pain. He seemed to ignore my rudeness.

"You're in abyss." He stated. My eyes widened with realization. I was sent here by the Baskervilles for supposedly causing the great Loss. I can't believe I forgot. The only thing is I didn't cause the great loss which meant…

"This is a mistake. I'm not supposed to be here." He gave me a funny look.

"Well, apparently someone believes that you should be here." He stated annoying me a tad bit. I shrugged off the statement and moved on.

"Whatever, what are chains?" I asked him in a bitter voice. My head felt like it wanted to be amputated.

"They're beings of abyss… we were all humans at one point, but over a course of at least 100 years we've turned into a greater entity. That is of course, if we as human beings could survive that long."

"Oh." I stated simply. He gave a weak smile. The only question that remained was… "What's your name?" I asked him. He pondered that question for a moment.

"Well… Black Dragon, but you can call me by my human name, Darren." He said and yawned. I was beginning to reply when he cut me off. "And just so you know, don't think that me allowing you to call me Darren is a complement to you in any way, I just need a contractor and you're it." He mumbled blandly. I blinked twice. A contractor? What the hell was that?

"What's a contractor?" I asked him. To be honest I felt like a total idiot in saying this. He sighed.

"You must be really new, do you know anything? In order to escape Abyss you need a chain, and a contractor. The contractor verbally agrees to the contract and the chain feeds the contractor blood that seals the contract into place. Then we can both escape." I looked skeptically at him.

"Why do you want to escape Abyss?" I asked him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"My family… they currently seem to hate me. I want to apologize for what I've done to them. Get their forgiveness and all that fun stuff." He said with a sigh. He looked hopefully at me then. "So what do you say, want to sign a contract with me?"

"Uh… sure?" I said with uncertainty. Darren shook his head.

"No, no, no. You've gotta say it like this. 'Yes Darren, I want to sign a contract with you'" I scowled at him and sighed, but repeated what he said.

"Yes Darren, I want to sign a contract with you." As soon as I said it a sly smile appeared on his face and he pulled me close, covering my lips with his own. I struggled, but he was too strong and I gave in. The kiss tasted strongly of blood and when he pulled away from me I stuttered.

"Bleck! Was that blood!" I asked him. He laughed softly and nodded.

"I told you that you had to drink my blood to complete the contract, didn't I?" I thought for a moment. I suppose he did mention something about it…

"Whatever, now that that's over with how the heck do we get out of this place?" I asked him wiping my mouth free of any leftover blood. He flashed a dangerous smile my way.

"Well, I use my power to escape of course." He chuckled a bit. Edy trotted over to me from wherever she had disappeared to and growled at Darren.

"Let's go then." I muttered patting Edy on the head. Darren nodded and the next thing I knew I was soaring through the sky on the back of Black Dragon.

~X~

We came through the ground and landed, exhausted, on the ground. It was horrible timing as well because we landed right smack in front of three people who were walking down this deserted road. They looked at us funny, and then looked at each other. Edy Whined. The blonde spoke up, his green eyes portraying complete curiosity. He reminded me of Alex.

"Are… did you just escape from abyss?"

**A/N: Okay! So here's chapter one for you guys. I'm sorry it took so long for me to write this, I've been writing my other stories so this one kinda got pushed off. Anyway, it's done now, so I hope you all like it! Thanks much and please review! See you at chapter two! (That totally rhymed.)**


End file.
